Hello Angel
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Another speedrent entry. Collins finds letters addressed to Angel... from Mark. He confronts Mark and makes him tell Angel about these secret letters. AngelxCollins, onesided MarkxAngel


1This is going to be interesting. My Mark/Angel kin... head to head.

Well, as a Mark/Angel enthusiast, I hope you enjoy this!

**Hello Angel**

**By Donna**

I walked into the loft to see Collins sitting at the table. He looked like he was in a daze, rubbing the hard edge of the table, lost in daydream.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me, his dark eyes tried and hurt. He raised his free hand. In it were several pieces of paper. "Mark. How long have you been hiding these?"

I gasped. The writing on the paper was obviously mine. The chicken scratch was able to form the dates and the opening of _Dear Angel_...

I gasped. "Oh no! Collins... I..."

I looked around frantically. "Is she here?"

"No," Collins said, "She's with Mimi and the girls. What are these, Mark. Explain to me."

My hands were shaking. I wanted to vomit. This wasn't good. Not at all.

"...They're letters..." I whispered.

Collins shook his head. "Yes. I see that, Mark. They're letters, indeed. To Angel."

I nodded. I stayed far away from him. Collins was a man of peace, but he was protective of Angel. She looked out for everyone, but she always needed someone to make sure that she didn't get herself in trouble. And I was part of the trouble. "Collins... I didn't mean to..."

"Do you love her?"

I smiled weakly. She was everything you could ever ask for in a person. Confidence, understanding, beauty. How could you _not _love her was more the question. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to just flat-out say that to her lover. "...she's... she's unbelievable" was all I could get out of me.

Collins rolled his eyes. "I know that. Everyone does. But you don't see everyone writing these letters that include the line, 'I wish I could say this to you, face to face, but I'm not strong enough to. I'm the cameraman. You're the movie star.' That's a pretty damn good comparison."

"Thanks."

"Mark, don't kill yourself over this. Just go up to her and say something. Please. She's worried about you."

I almost felt my heart stop. "She... she's worried about me!"

"Yep. She thinks that you're hiding something. And she doesn't shut up about you. Do you know how awkward it is to be lying in bed with her, and then she says, 'Honey... do you think that Mark needs someone to talk to?' Mark, you're my best friend, but I hate seeing your image conjured in my head when I'm trying to snuggle with my Angel. Just tell her what's bothering you so she can stop worrying about you so much."

Then I felt horrible. Angel was worried over me and Collins wasted nights because of me. It probably wouldn't have mattered so much if they had all the time in the world, but they didn't.

I had to tell her for their sake.

"When will she come home?" I asked.

"...uhm... I dunno. Usually around eleven."

"Then I'll tell her at eleven."

"Are you sure? It says here, 'when I see you I want to throw...'"

"Will you shut up! I'm a hopeless romantic!" I screamed, tears in my eyes. "Why... are you handling this so well? Shouldn't you be pissed that your friend likes your lover?"

"Well... I'm actually quite flattered. I mean, really. My girl is gorgeous. She's got everything someone could want in a person... and some things extra. She cooks, she cleans, but she's not a two-dimensional housewife. You _better _think she's awesome."

I laughed nervously. It reminded me about why we were such good friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Collins invited me to Angel and his apartment. I studied how Angel randomly decorated the area with animal prints and fake flowers. We drank coffee, waiting for her.

She came at one o'clock, giggling like an idiot.

"Where were you!" Collins yelled.

Angel looked at Collins, wide-eyed. "Oh... oh God! I'm so sorry, honey! I kind of lost track of time..."

They kissed. "Aw... it's okay," Collins said, laughing.

If it was any other couple, I would have thrown something at them or gagged, but their sugary-sweet relationship was just perfect. Sadly.

"Oh! Mark!" Angel exclaimed, "Why are you here so late?"

I said, "Hello, Angel. Uhm... I have to..."

"He has to tell you something, baby," Collins said.

"Oh! Okay!" Angel said. She sat down on the couch next to me, placing her hand on my lap. "What is it, Mark? Tell me!"

I blushed. This wasn't easy. "Uhm... Angel. I have to show you something."

I pulled the letters from my pocket. "Err... you might want to look at them. Don't... don't kill me."

I knew she wouldn't, but I was so scared, I wasn't sure what was going to happen.

She leaned her chin on her fist as she mouthed the words to the letter. She leaned into me, and I panicked. She raised an eyebrow. "Mark, what does that say?"

I gulped and stuttered, "M-maybe."

"Oh... you really need to learn to make your bs better," Angel said. She continued to read it. She then read, "'Your hopelessly hopeful friend, Mark!' That so sad sounding, Mark." She flipped through five of the other letters I wrote. "These are all for me! Mark... why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was nervous," I replied.

She smiled, cupping her hand on my cheek. "Sweetie, I'd never... ever... be mad if you did that. You know that. I love you, too!"

Collins looked somewhat concerned now.

"Oh, not that way!" Angel yelled, "But I really, really love you! I wish I could find you the perfect woman... or man... and dammit, I'll try! You don't need me! You're too good for that!"

"Angel... but..." I started.

"Collins, get out of the room," Angel demanded.

Collins looked a little scared, but moved to the bathroom.

Angel smiled deviously. "Okay, Mark." She began to whisper. "I understand completely. I know what it's like to love someone out of a relationship. And I also know what it's like to be curious. Let's do something right now. Let's just do this..."

She took my hand and wove her fingers with hers. "Tell me what you want to say. Verbally. To me."

"Angel..." I started, "...I... I love..."

"Love who?"

"Love you!"

"There. Feel better?"

I honestly felt a knot in my stomach unloosen. "Yeah. I do."

She kissed me on the forehead and winked. "If anyone asks what happens... just say we had wild, passionate sex, and watch them slowly walk away. You seriously need a rumor going around about you."

I laughed, honestly. "Okay, Angel!"

"Yep! Collins, you can get in here!"

Collins walked in, nervous. "What happened?"

"Well..." Angel purred, "Let me show you..."

She winked once more as she led Collins to the bedroom, mouthing, "Lock the door."

I nodded obediently as I left the apartment, pretty much spinning and planning out my story for Roger.

**END**


End file.
